


The Massacre

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [30]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dead People, Everyone is Dead, Halloween, Halloween Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Raiding this Hydra base wasn’t what they expected…





	The Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of 31. Prompt: “I can’t stand blood.” - “Good thing it’s everywhere.”

The Hydra base was a slaughterhouse. Real horror. Steve stopped her and Bucky several feet from the main chamber where they performed their 'experiments', re: torture.  
"Buck, you need to sit this one out."  
"If there are survivors, I can help. I'm them and they're me."  
Steve shook his head once. Bucky's entire body tensed, his nostrils flared. She watched his fingers slowly flex on the rifle in his hands. He looked past his best friend to the open door. He couldn't see anything but he could smell it. They shared a look before Buck nodded once and turned to go. He grabbed her by the upper arm and started to pull her along.  
"Wait, I can help." She shrugged free of his grip, but he only loosened it.  
Bucky and Steve shared a look before the brunette let go. "You'll be ok?"  
"I'll be fine." Buck nodded then headed outside to help Sam, Tony and Rhodey with the exterior clean up.  
She followed Steve toward the room. The first streaks of crimson became visible. "Fuck."  
"What?"  
"Blood."  
"Yeah?"  
"I can't stand blood." She shuddered, holstering her weapon.  
"Good thing it's everywhere."  
Even Natasha had been stunned by the sheer violence of what might have happened in the room. She pulled up short behind the red head. "Well this isn't ideal." She scrunched up her nose. Her gut twisted but thankfully, most of the blood had dried to a dark red rust color. And the smell of rot and decay had begun to fade.  
"There must have been a reason this room was locked."  
"What the fuck were they trying to do?"  
She unclenched and relaxed her hands as she walked the room. She had to see it all. To process it and not run away screaming. To not double over and vomit at the sheer ruination of what had once be human beings.  
"We're still downloading and decrypting the files."  
She paused in front of one of their cryo-suspension tanks. The body inside had been torn to shreds. The normally yellow fluid had turned orange with the body's exsanguination. The fluid had opened and blanched the wounds.  
She startled as Steve silently appeared at her side. His slipped his fingers into hers. "I didn't mean to scare you, doll."  
She leaned into his thick body. "This place is creeping me out."  
He tipped her chin up. "You wanna go help with the arrests?" She swallowed and nodded. He kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the tenderness in the middle of all the carnage. They squeezed their hands before letting go.  
"Steve!" Natasha sounded panicked.  
"What is it, Nat?"  
"You're not going to believe this."  
"Natasha, really?"  
"They were trying to recreate you. More specifically, clone you."  
"What? How? Peggy disposed of the last of my blood."  
"Hydra was already working within our ranks even back then."  
"So what happened here? My clone killed everyone?"  
"Not exactly." Natasha pulled up the video footage on the screen. They watched the massacre take place at frightening speed. "They created a vampire..."  
The trio turned to leave. To warn the others. Her boots slipped in the mess of blood and whatever else was on the floor. "Fuck!" She pushed up on her palms and knees trying carefully not to slip again, pushing back the roiling in her gut.  
"Are you alright?" Steve doubled back to help her, leaving Nat at the door.  
She paused. Something about the pile of bodies in front of her put her on guard. "Steve?" He followed her gaze. She focused her attention on a blood-smeared face. So did Steve, holding out his hand for her. The eyes snapped open.


End file.
